All about lovin' you
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: —The Heroes of Olympus. Parecía extrañamente familiar para ti, pero no podías explicarte el por qué, siendo que no te recordabas ni a ti mismo. —Conjunto de drabbles, Jason&Piper. Para Robin.
1. Your eyes

**Título:** Your eyes

**Fandom**: The Heroes of Olympus

**Claim: **Jason, Piper.

**Disclaimer: **Ojalá Piper fuera mía *-*, pero noes, es de Rick Riordan. También Jason lo es, claro. La canción al principio es Journey to Arcadia de Avantasia :D

**Summary: **—The Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero. Parecía extrañamente familiar para ti, pero no podías explicarte el por qué, siendo que no te recordabas ni a ti mismo. —Conjunto de drabbles, Jason&Piper. Para Robin.

**Nota**: Ni siquiera ha salido el libro completo y yo ya me pongo a shippear, escribir y crearme teorías más ridículas que nunca :D.

**Nota2**: Supongo que haré esto un conjunto de drabbles o algo. Gracias a Analu, que no sabe ni qué con esto y aún así lo hizo, por betearlo; teamointensamente, espo.

**Nota3**: ¡Para mi esposísima Robin! :D. Porque la quiero, también los shippea y me dirá su nombre si le hago muchos de estos xD.

* * *

:-:

«Your eyes, and as I'll look into your eyes,  
We're at the crack of dawn, life will stop telling lies  
And destiny will know, it's just you and I»

.:-:.

I.-

No pudiste dejar de observarla durante el viaje en el carruaje hacia ese campamento que tanto habías oído mencionar en esas escasas horas. Su cabello color chocolate se movía hacia atrás con el viento, dejando ver perfectamente su cara, sus finas facciones y ese dejo de fiereza en ellas (parecía extrañamente familiar para ti, pero no podías explicarte el por qué, siendo que no te recordabas ni a ti mismo); reiteraste que ella no necesitaba maquillaje para llamar la atención, porque para ti, todo se reducía a sus ojos. Tú, Jason, seguías asombrado por sus ojos, cómo es que parecían cambiar de color (azul, café, verde y azul de nuevo) con cada movimiento que hacía.

«¿Jason?» Te preguntó en voz baja, cuando se dio cuenta de que llevabas mirándola fijamente bastante tiempo.

Negaste suavemente con la cabeza y sonreíste a medias. El dolor de cabeza estaba volviendo a ti y lo que menos querías era que un quejido saliera de tu boca cuando le contestaras.

Te sonrió y volteó nuevamente hacia el otro lado.

Cerraste los ojos y esperaste que el viaje no fuera tan largo como te estaba pareciendo.


	2. Your style to wear a smile

**Título: **Your style to wear a smile

**Fandom**: The Heroes of Olympus

**Claim: **Jason, Piper.

**Disclaimer: **Ojalá Piper fuera mía *-*, pero noes, es de Rick Riordan. Jason también. Y el fragmento de canción es de «More than I deserve» de Christian Kane

**Summary: **Tal vez si Leo nunca le hubiera dicho aquello, él no estaría pensando en ella... todo el tiempo. —Conjunto de drabbles, Jason&Piper. Para Robin.

**Nota: **Es insultántemente corto, pero me agradó xD. Gracias a Mel por el beteo :D

* * *

«It's just your style to wear a smile, oh baby you wear it well.»

:-:

Tal vez si Leo nunca le hubiera dicho que Piper era supuestamente su novia, Jason nunca se hubiera puesto a pensar tanto en ella.

En serio.

Desde que dejaron el Gran Cañón, mientras iban en el carruaje y ahora en el campamento ese, no puede sacarse de la mente su sonrisa, sus ojos o la manera en que ella lo mira.

Tal vez si Leo nunca le hubiera dicho aquello, él no estaría pensando en ella... todo el tiempo.

(O tal vez sí.)


	3. You can break me

**Título:** You can break me

**Fandom**: The Heroes of Olympus

**Claim: **Jason, Piper.

**Disclaimer: **Ojalá Piper fuera mía *-*, pero noes, es de Rick Riordan. Jason también, srsly. Eso del comienzo es de «Oceans of regret» de Cain's Offering :3.

**Summary: **Y fue entonces cuando _algo_ se rompió dentro de ti por completo. —Drabble, Jason&Piper. Para Robin.

**Nota: **Como que extrañaba mucho escribir en segunda persona (L). Ahora le toca a Piper y en serio, nunca creí que sería tan, pero tan fácil escribir de ella :D.

**Nota2**: Gracias a Mel por el beteo :D.

* * *

«How does it feel to know that you can break me?»

:-:

Tomaste su mano mientras dormía, disfrutando la calidez que ésta emanaba. Pero cuando Jason despertó y la soltó apresuradamente cuando se percató de que la sostenía, te sentiste herida. Su reacción te puso a pensar qué podría estarle pasando. Y te preocupaste, mucho, pero cuando dijo que no los recordaba, puede ser que algo se haya roto un poco dentro de ti.

Estabas conmocionada, porque no podías creer que en serio no te recordara, ni a ti, ni a Leo, siendo que llevabas saliendo con él casi desde el inicio del año escolar. Hubo un momento en que, al igual que Leo, creíste que mentía, que estaba bromeando, pero al ver la cara de auténtica confusión y ese miedo escondido en sus ojos, supiste que era verdad.

Y fue entonces cuando _algo_ se rompió dentro de ti por completo.


	4. Far from the eye but close to heart

**Título:** Far from the eye but close to heart

**Fandom**: The Heroes of Olympus

**Claim: **Jason, Piper.

**Disclaimer: **Ojalá Piper fuera mía *-*, pero noes, es de Rick Riordan. Jason también. Y ese pedacito al comienzo es de «Journey to Arcadia» de Avantasia

**Summary: **Tal vez él no te recordara y tal vez esos recuerdos en tu mente sólo hayan sido producto de alguna clase de «magia» (¡Já!), pero tú le querías, eso lo tenías claro. —Drabble, Jason&Piper. Para Robin.

**Nota: **Cada vez que escribo de ella, la quiero más, en serio xD.

**Nota2**: Gracias a Mel, de nuevo, por betearlo :D.

* * *

**«**Far from the eye but close to heart, no matter how we try,  
Can't repel the counterpart. Our common bond we can't defy**»**

**:-:**

Cuando llegaron a el campamento, tienes que admitirlo, estabas muy asustada (no sólo por la caída en el Gran Cañón, los monstruos esos o esa rubia que había ido a rescatarlos; sino por el campamento en sí, y tal vez el dragón que había en la entrada, hubiera tenido mucho que ver). Así que tomaste su mano, como siempre lo hacías (o creías que lo hacías, porque ya ni siquiera sabes si confiar en tus recuerdos sobre él), suspiraste aliviada cuando él no se apartó, sino que te dio un apretón suave y sonrió todavía mirando hacia el frente, observando de reojo un poco el camino que recorrían.

Tenías la tentación de acercarte un poco más a él, pero te frenaste; ahora tenías que cuidar cada movimiento que hacías.

Pero no pudiste.

Te moviste un poco solamente y ya. Sonreíste levemente.

Te sentías tonta, casi tanto como al principio del año, cuando lo conosiste (pero no podías dejar de preguntarte si eso realmente había pasado).

Tal vez él no te recordara y tal vez esos recuerdos en tu mente sólo hayan sido producto de alguna clase de «magia» (¡Já!), pero tú le querías, eso era cierto.


	5. Kiss you better

**Título:** Kiss you better

**Fandom**: The Heroes of Olympus

**Claim: **Jason, Piper.

**Disclaimer: **Ojalá Piper fuera mía *-*, pero noes, es de Rick Riordan.

**Summary: **Te habías planteado besarla (sí, no te atrevas a negarlo) desde que la «conociste», pero nunca pensaste que lo _harías_. —Drabble, Jason&Piper. Para Robin.

**Nota: **Después de mucho tiempo de intentar escribir esto, lo terminé :D. Para R y M, como siempre :3.

* * *

:-:  
«And if you should ever fall, you know I'd kiss you better.»  
:-:

Podías sentir los latidos de su corazón a través de tu ropa, incluso crees haberlos escuchado, mientras estaban suspendidos en el aire. Mantenías tus brazos alrededor de su cintura fuertemente, pegándola todo lo posible a tu cuerpo. Tu cara estaba a centímetros de la suya, sus narices casi rozándose; podías oler su aliento (canela, lo recuerdas perfectamente, porque después de ese momento no lo has podido sacar de tu mente) mientras susurraba, asustada y puedes decir que hasta un poco sorprendida, «¿Cómo hiciste eso?»; tú respondiste algo, estás seguro de ello, pero no puedes recordar el qué. Tus recuerdos siempre viajan a el momento después de eso, cuando te perdiste en sus ojos (verdes, azules, ¿marrones?, aún no puedes definir el color) y rozaste tus labios con los de ella.

Te habías planteado besarla (sí, no te atrevas a negarlo) desde que la «conociste», pero nunca pensaste que lo _harías_.


	6. I was

**Título:** I was

**Fandom**: The Heroes of Olympus

**Claim: **Piper.

**Disclaimer: **Si ella fuera mía yo sería tan feliiiiiiiiiiiz, pero es de Rick Dios Riordan. El pedazo de canción es de «Nosebleed» de Maxïmo Park :3.

**Summary: **Él inmediatamente retiró su mano de la tuya. —Drabble, Piper&Jason.

**Nota: **Piper es tan amor, creo que no puede gustarme más porque no es emocionalmente posible o algo así. Y el Jason/Piper taaaaaan OTP que sdufnerifsjokjogejfosfkd.

* * *

:-:

«_I_ was the one who _followed_, _you_ were the one who was _leading_.»

:-:

Cuando él tomó tu mano cuando subían las escaleras, decir que tu corazón dio un vuelco, que el calor comenzó a subir por tus mejillas y que te sentiste estúpidamente feliz por un momento (pero no lo mostraste, no, en cambio elevaste las cejas, sorprendida, pero sin ninguna intención de apartarte (sino acercarte, más, más) y dijiste lo que (no) pensabas), no describe bien exactamente lo que ocurrió en esos escasos minutos que su mano duró sobre la tuya. Podías sentir el calor que producía y casi te pusiste a sonreír como idiota, pero cuando un frío tan abrumador comenzó a envolver sus manos, supiste que no había sido una buena idea (un pensamiento que había comezado a formarse en tu mente en cuanto sentiste el primer roce, porque no estaba bien, no estaba bien estar con Jason, porque hacía que tu decisión, cuando tuveras que hacerla, más difícil, porque poco a poco, estabas comenzando a creer que no era la mejor opción ser egoísta y salvar a tu padre), sentiste los ojos de la mujer de blanco clavarse sobre (ti) ustedes y lo helado comenzó a quemar, más de lo que era posible soportar.

Él inmediatamente retiró su mano de la tuya. La quemadura dolía, pero no crees que tanto como (tu corazón).


	7. And would you ever feel guilty

**Título:** And would you ever feel guilty

**Fandom**: The Heroes of Olympus

**Claim: **Jason, Piper.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Míos? nope.

**Summary: **Piper no puede hacer nada más que acomodarse a su lado cuando suben al Argo II, sonreír aparentando normalidad y esperar equivocarse. —Drabble, Jason&Piper.

**Nota:** yo sufro, sufro pensando en cómo será el rencuentro para piper, en serio.

* * *

:-:  
«And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me»  
:-:

No sabe qué esperar, pero si el hecho de que Jason esté situado lo más lejos posible de ella, es un indicador de algo, no puede ser bueno.

Tiene sus sospecha desde hace tiempo, que ahí hay algo, _alguien_, que Jason comenzó a recordar y Piper sabe que la única razón por la que no le ha dicho nada es porque es otra chica, es la única razón coherente que puede pensar y no le agrada. No le agrada porque es Jason y ella sabe perfectamente que si existe la más mínima duda de que lo que ellos tengan no sea tan _real_ como parece, que si tiene el más mínimo recuerdo de alguien que podría ser algo más que una simple compañera, él no hará nada hasta estar completamente seguro de cómo es todo, qué es real y qué no; qué es lo que quiso y lo que tal vez querrá y Piper no puede hacer nada más que acomodarse a su lado cuando suben al Argo II, sonreír aparentando normalidad y esperar equivocarse.


End file.
